


It’s Cold on the Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://reallyginnyf.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://reallyginnyf.livejournal.com/"><b>reallyginnyf</b></a> who asked for a Snape winter drabble a long time ago and I finally got my ass to writing. Funny how a humanities class can make you do that. I hope you like it Ginny, although I have to say I’m always super hesitant to write Snape, he is just too epic to mess with.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It’s Cold on the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://reallyginnyf.livejournal.com/profile)[**reallyginnyf**](http://reallyginnyf.livejournal.com/) who asked for a Snape winter drabble a long time ago and I finally got my ass to writing. Funny how a humanities class can make you do that. I hope you like it Ginny, although I have to say I’m always super hesitant to write Snape, he is just too epic to mess with.

It was snowing outside as the two men sat in the dungeons, staring each other down, their breath producing puffs of white haze that would disappear almost as fast as they appeared. The younger man, thin with blonde hair, shook from the cold seeping in through the castle as the other, older man scoffed,

“You won’t be able to do it alone.”

“That’s not your concern.”

“And when you fail? You won’t have your mum to run home to.”

Draco paused; unsettled by the mention of his mother he spoke slowly,

“I won’t fail.”

Snape sighed,

“If you’d allow me to assist you then you wouldn’t.” It seemed that this was all they spoke about in recent history and Draco finally snapped,

“I don’t _need_ your help!” Draco shot up from his seat, angered. The professor did the same, but he winced as he did so, holding his side and stumbling momentarily. This surprised Draco and his anger was momentarily forgotten.

“Sir?” He attempted to approach his professor, but was stopped as the man raised his wand against him,

“Don’t!”

Snape leaned against the table behind him, wand extended, chest rising and falling rapidly. Draco considered him for a moment, seeing his professor in a moment of weakness for the first time in his life. It scared him, but he wouldn’t let anyone see it. He left without another word, shaking from more than the cold.


End file.
